The present invention relates generally to the treatment of water within an egg processing facility and, more particularly, to the recycling and treatment of water for consumption by egg producing birds.
Egg production and processing facilities typically include a number of egg producing birds which supply eggs for subsequent washing, grading, packing, and shipment. More particularly, the egg processing facility is configured to wash the eggs with treated water prior to further processing. The disposal of the wastewater effluent from the egg washer has traditionally involved the construction of ponds or lagoons, the land application of the wastewater effluent, and/or the direct discharge of the wastewater effluent. Further, such egg processing facilities may consume a large amount of water which is traditionally supplied by raw water sources, such as water wells or municipal water systems.
As such, there is a need for an egg processing facility which reduces the amount of raw water utilized, reduces or eliminates the need to construct wastewater ponds or lagoons, and reduces or eliminates the need to land apply or direct discharge the wastewater effluent.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, an egg production and processing facility includes at least one house for housing a plurality of egg producing birds, and an egg washer configured to wash eggs produced by the plurality of birds and thereby producing a wastewater effluent. A wastewater treatment facility is in fluid communication with the egg washer and is configured to receive the wastewater effluent from the egg washer. The wastewater treatment facility is configured to treat the wastewater effluent by removing contaminants. A bird water device is in fluid communication with the wastewater treatment facility and is configured to supply the treated effluent from the wastewater treatment facility to the plurality of birds.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a water treatment system is provided for use with an egg production facility having a geographical boundary and a plurality of egg producing birds. The system includes a stormwater collector configured to collect stormwater runoff from within the geographical boundary of the egg configured to collect stormwater runoff from within the geographical boundary of the egg production facility. A water treatment facility is located within the geographical boundary of the egg production facility, is in fluid communication with the stormwater collector, and is configured to treat the stormwater runoff. A bird water device is located within the geographical boundary of the egg production facility, is in fluid communication with the water treatment facility, and is configured to supply the treated effluent from the water treatment facility to the plurality of birds.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of recycling egg wash water is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a plurality of birds at a facility configured to produce eggs, and washing the eggs at the facility with water and a cleaning agent, the egg washing step producing an effluent. The method further comprises the steps of treating the effluent to remove contaminants, and supplying the treated effluent to birds for consumption.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of supplying consumption water for livestock in a facility is provided. The method includes the steps of collecting stormwater runoff from the facility, and treating the stormwater at the facility to remove contaminants. The method further includes the step of supplying the treated stormwater to the livestock for consumption.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.